I See It In Your Eyes
by belatrix777
Summary: What happens when Deidara tranfers to a new school and falls for Sasori? While Sasori and Itachi try to help him get screwed by a girl! Will Dei actualy admit hus feeling for Sasori?
1. Chapter 1

Deidara walked around cluelessly as he waited for the bus to come. He had just transferred and was staying with his cousin named Itachi. Finaly the bus came and Itachi and Deidara hot on. Deidara sat towards the back by himself, as for Itachi he sat towards the front with lots of people who seemed popular, they were all picking on Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Dei let a sigh escape his lips. He put his ear plugs for his iPOD on and stated listening to Move by Thousand Foot Krutch. It took some time, but they finally got to school. Dei walked around until he found the office, Itachi was no help seeing he got pulled into the library making out with some random brunette. Deidara sighed as he looked at his paper. He already missed him. Deidara never really told anyone, but he was bi, not that fake crap, but he was really bi. His old boyfriend from his old school and him decided not to fuck with all of that long-distance relationship shit. Deidara would probaly call him after school anyways. Deidara searched for a looong time, until h found his classroom. For the second period(He got lost on his way to first period and never got to go to it!). Dei walked into the classroom to see the teacher staring at him.

"You must be the new student!" She said and motioned him to sit. Dei sat down and looked up sighing. The guy in front of him turned to see Deidara for a second. They locked eyes and Deidara felt himself melt right there and then. The red head in front of him had this lustful look in his eyes and the way his eyes met Deidaras made Deidara's heart skip several beats. The red head just turned away to focus on the lesson. Surprisingly enough Deidara made friends with two people so for. There names were Konan and Tobi. Tobi And Konan had pointed out all the popular people.

"So thats Pain, he's my boyfriend!" Konan said.

"Itachi, he's probably fucked every girl in this school!" Tobi told him.

"Kisame, he's been held back twice, yet he fits in perfectly!" Tobi told me.

"Oh, and Sasori, He's dated like every girl here, well except me.. He's fucked allot of them too, figures." Konan said and snickered pointing out the same red head that Deidara had seen earlier. Deidara felt his hard drop when he heard that, "He's fucked allot of them too..". So much for Deidara ever having a relationship with some guy who was probably straight as a pin and probably had a girlfriend anyways. Deidara should have known better to even think that way. The rest of the school day went fast. Deidara hanged out with his two friends and went to the mall with them. Konan made Tobi and Deidara try on millions of clothes, bought half of them. Tobi made it to a bookstore and F.Y.E. Deidara dragged them to Hot Topic and Some other random stored, just cause he was curious of what they sold. Finaly he went home. Opening the door he found Itachi talking to someone about were a girls weak-points are. Deidara sighed and brought is stuff upstairs. Coming back downstairs he went to find something to eat. Itachi continued his conversation. Deidara heard a voice answer his cousin, a voice that made his heart beat really fast. Sasori.

"No, chick's dont dig sky blue, green or black I think!" Sasori told Itachi. 'What the hell are they talking about?' Dei wondered. Sasori sighed and entered the kitchen. Once again Dei and Sasori's eyes locked with each others.

"Sooo.. Your Itachi's cousin, right?" Sasori asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.." Deidara told him.

"Cool, Hey can I ask you something?" Sasori ased.

"Sure, un.." Dei told him.

"Do chicks really like light blue socks?" Sasori asked. Deidara smirked a bit.

"Why the hell would they? Then again I hate light colors, un!" Dei told him.

"Exactly..." Sasori said and grabbed a bottled water.

"So how many chocks have you fucked?" Sasori asked Dei.

"umm.... None actualy.." Dei said and blushed deeply.

"Really? Wait are you a virgin?" Sasori asked. Deidara just nodded.

"No way! Well then, plan get Deidara screwed starts now!" Sasori told him. Sasori pulled Dei from the kitchen to talk tactics with both Itachi and Dei now.


	2. Chapter 2: Deidara, that brat

Thank-you to all the people that reviewed! I luv you!! Not in that waay, but you know what i mean, lolz. Anywho, heres chapter 2.

* * *

Deidara sighed heavily as he fell hard onto his pillow. Itachi and Sasori didn't know how to shut up when it came to girls. Deidara felt kind of sad actualy, if somone like Sasori could go on for that many hours about girls, then why the hell would he ever like somone like Deidara? Deidara fell fast asleep after that. Dreaming about who knows what.

"WAKE UP!!" A voice yelled as Deidara felt somthing cold, and hard hit his whole body. He looked to find that Itachi had flipped his bed.

"Finaly, you have 30 minutes until the bus leaves.." Itachi said and rushed off to do yesterdays homework before they left. Deidara dressed quikly and walked into the living room yawning. They finally got on the bus. As soon as they got to school Sasori and Itachi started pointing out all the cute girls in the school. It Sucked! At the end of the day, Deidara ended up being invited to a party. He wasn't going to go, until Itachi forcibly threw him in the car and started the engine. Itachi handed Sasori and Deidara a beer as well as himself. In the end, Deidara ended up reallllly drunk!

"Sasori No Danna, un, don't leave!!" Deidara said tugging on Sasori's shirt.

"You, my friend, are really drunk!" Sasori said and laughed. Getting up only to be pushed back down by Deidara. Well, what did it matter. He was just going to get another beer anyways.

"Why can't I get up?" He asked the drunken blonde.

"Because, I love you, that's why!" The blonde said idioticly. Sasori could feel his face heat up. He was only saying this stuff, because he was drunk right? Everything happened so quickly. The blonde just seemed so cute at that moment. What was the matter with Sasori? He always thought he was straight, but he felt so strange. He could see this one girl trying to pull him away. Sasori didn't let her though, dragging his friend outside for air.

"Deidara, stop acting like an idiot!" Sasori managed to say.

"Bu..But Danna! I mean it!!" Deidara stammered.

"Then prove it!" Sasori said as he crossed his arms, he was getting really frustrated now. Then, he felt a pair of lips on his. He could feel the blondes lip brush against his lips, asking for access. Sasori's mouth automatically opened. They steamily kissed for about 2 minutes until Sasori remembered this was a guy he was kissing. He pushed the blonde away.

"You must be really drunk!" Sasori said to Dei.

"Dannnna, un..." Deidara slurred as he felt his self woozily hit the gate as he clung to it for dear life. Sasori helped him up walking towards a bench.

"Damn, how are we supposed to get you screwed now?" Sasori said angrily.

"I don't want anyone but you, un!!" Deidara said and held to Sasori. Sasori started to push the blonde away to find that the blonde was kind of using him as support to stay up as Deidara fell flat on his face off the bench.

"Gosh Dammit! Deidara, cut it out, I'm not kidding!!" Sasori said as Deidara stroked his cheek as soon as Sasori helped him up. Sasori finaly decided to just take the blonde home. Pulling up to Deidara's house he let him out and walked him into his house. Getting Deidara to his bed and laying him down. Deidara fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sasori sighed, walking out of the house.

'Deidara, that brat! He made me feal weird!!' Sasori thought as he sat in his car and pulled out of the driveway, driving to his own house.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bit Of Advice

Please reveiw!! I know this one is kind of short, but yeah, i've been stressed by school latley. On top of that I'm supposed to be grounded from the computer..... Sooo, Yeahhhh. Anywho, I dont any of the characters...

* * *

The next morning was a Sarturday. The only day other than Sunday that Itachi would let him sleep in. Deidara rolled off the bed groaning with the headache worse than mt. Everest. Deidara rubbed his hungover head and layed back down. Looking at his clock to see it was only nine in the morning. All he could remember was talking to Sasori while Itachi went to go dance with some girl and he himself was on his 4th beer. Then too make all matters worse, Itachi had just came into the room clanging pans together to wake the blonde up. Deidara groaned as he gave Itachi a look that could kill.

"Sasori and me made brekfast, so get up!" He said. Deidara got up and took a shower. He got dressed and wentdownstairs. Sitting down at the table and laying his head down. Itachi went to the bathroom leaving Sasori and him there.

"So... Deidara, do you remember anything last night?" Sasori asked him.

"Noooo, un..." Deidara groaned, his head practicly about to burst. Sasori felt kind of sad that he didn't. He didn't know why, but he somehow wanted to embrace the blonde tightly. Why? He wasn't like that. He was getting more frustrated than yesterday now. He layed his head down angrily. Deidara shoved food in his mouth and left back upstairs, probaly to bed.

Itachi came back intot he room.

"Itachi... I have this friend who seems to have a crush on a guy, but he isnt like that, what should I do to help him?" Sasori asked.

"Tell him to ask him out, if things don't go well then break up, things go well, well I think you get it!" Itachi told him.

"Oh...." Sasori said looking at the table.

"I know that, because I myself am bi, so whoever your friend is, tell him to not br ashamed of it!" Itachi said before eating a mouthfuk of bacon.


	4. Chapter 4: Kisame! Seriously?

Please reveiw, it makes me write faster, I swear!! So, yeah like as you can see, i was kind of bored and decided to make Itachi a bit more protective over his cousin for once. ^^

* * *

Sasori's face went red. Did Itachi just say that? What the hell? Itachi started chukling a bit.

"You weren't expecting that at all, now were you?" He asked.

"No...." Sasori told him.

"Well don't worry, I don't like you in that way, truthfully, I would like to get Kisame to be mine, if that actualy happens though, i'll be surprised." Itachi told him. Kisame?! Sasori couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Oh Shut up!!" Itachi said, while throwing a dictionary at Sasori's head. Sasori rubbed his head sadly.

"Sepiously, Kisame?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I mean, hes cool, cute, nice, and has a nice personality, you have to admit!" Itachi said to Sasori. Sasori shook his head.

"Well, if its not so shamful, then I guess its ok, to experiment, right?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as you actualy think you like them, not cause you just want to see what its like." Itachi told him.

"Thanks Itachi!!" Sasori told him.

"Yeah, tell your 'friend' I said your welcome." Itachi told him.

"Well actualy, I had no friend, it was actualy me, if you can tell me your secret, then hell, why should I keep my stupid crush to myself..." Sasori found himself saying.

"Who is it that you like?" He asked.

"Wellll.... Ummmm.... He has blonde hair... He likes art.. His name starts with a D, I just can't exactly say who it is to your face, sorry to say.." Sasori told his friend. Itachi's face turned serious.

"Deidara?" He asked. Sasori nodded.

"You can date him and stuff, but I don't want you to hurt him, you got that!!" Itachi said threateningly. Sasori nodded and Itachi smiled again, starting a new conversation with the red head.


	5. Chapter 5: Woah!

It seems like forever since ive worked on this! Sorry for taking so long my computer decided to die and then when i got it back from the computer doctor most of it was deleted. I had like 5 more chapters prepared but they got deleted. ANYWHO ME NO OWN ANYONE SO YUPP ^^

* * *

Deidara climbed down the stairs at like 8 at night. He tripped down half of them and went into he living room to find a urious red hed staring at him.

"Fell down the stairs, un..." Dei said and blushed a bt and sat down.

"So.. Wheres Itachi, un?" Deidara asked.

"Wal*Mart.." Sasori answered.

"Ohhh... Un..." Deidara said and yawned.

"Hey, Deidara, can I ask you somthing?" The red head asked the blonde.

"Sure, un.." Deidara said and layed his head against the arm of the couch.

"I really don't know how to ask this.. But... Ermm.. Wil.. You.. Umm. Go.. Urr. Umm. Out... With.. Errmm.. Me?" Sasori asked nervously. Deidara took a whil processing tht in his head. His eyes widened at some keywords though. 'Will, yo, go, out, with, me...'/ Deidara couldn't believe his turned towards the nervous redhead. He nodded his head uikly. A sign of relief covered the red heads face.

"Errmmm, well i've never really done anything like this.. So what exactly do we do?" Sasori asked Dei.

"I don't konw, what do you normally do with a girl, un?" Deidara asked.

"Kiss her I guess..." Sasori said. His heart pounded as he brought his lips to Deidara's. As soon as they touched, Sasori felt this weird feeling tingle throuh his wooden body. He wrapped his arms around Deidara and pulled him closer. The next thing they knew, the couple was making out passionately on the couch.

"Woah! WOAH.. WOAH! WHT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"Itachi's voice sudenly sounded.

* * *

Heheheee Poor Itachi-san... Huhh..


End file.
